The Dinozzo secret
by Jessymessy101
Summary: when tony takes a few days leave you would think its because his dad is the suspect in a murder investigation but mcgee isnt convinced will tony tell him the real reason why he is so upset.
1. the real reason

"Tony you know I cant tell you anything about the case" Tim said now facing his fellow NCIS agent.

"Tim this is my father come on, please" Tony pleaded with Tim who was shifting from foot to foot straining to stop himself from revealing any information about the case.

"fine, were doing out best, taking every angle possible Tony, but we are one very special agent short" Tim gave Tony a knowing smile as he turned to walk back to his desk.

"Tim" Tony shouted after his co-worker and friend. Tim turned around at the sound of his name not knowing what Tony was going to say, he was just hoping it wasn't another question about the case he had revealed enough as it was. Besides Tony had already got a sneaky look at the case file which Tim knew was going to get him into trouble with Gibbs when he found out.

"what Tony?" Tim replied the look on Tony's face wasn't what he was expecting he just looked at the floor blankly Tim was convinced he could see tears starting to fill in his eyes. He had never seen Tony cry before, well there was always a first for everything.

"nothing Tim its ok I uh I have to go will you tell Gibbs I had to take a few personal days" and with that he was gone back down the corridor they had just taken, that was not what Tim was expecting at all, especially not from Tony the one thing he knew about Tony was that he was strong and never gave up, when Tony set his mind to something he wouldn't give up until he got what he was after _what changed?_ Tim thought to himself.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"McGee where have you been?" Gibbs snapped from across the room as Tim exited the elevator.

"sorry boss I was with Tony he…" Tim was cut off by the sound of Gibbs voice once again snapping in his direction.

"I don't care what he was doing you where supposed to be here checking into phone records which I asked for hours ago" Gibbs pointed at Tim's desk an indication to sit down and get working. "get back to work Tim"

"on it boss" Tim sat down sheepishly he wanted to go see if Tony was ok but how could he when Gibbs was in this sort of mood. Gibbs headed to the elevator giving Tim the prime opportunity to search Tony's desk maybe there was something that would help him work out where he had gone.

"Tim what are you doing in Tony's desk?" Tim jumped up at the new voice from behind him. Looking up his eyes clamped onto the face of Ziva, _when did she get here _he thought to himself he hadn't even seen her come in.

"im just…*sighs*….im worried about him Ziva he's not acting like himself im worried that this thing with his dad and the murder has got to him" he stood up watching Ziva, she appeared to have some sort of power that allowed her to tower over him despite the fact she was noticeably shorter than he was.

"well you would feel a bit off if your father was the lead suspect in a murder investigation, its not exactly unexpected McGee" she laughed slightly at the thought McGee was worrying over nothing, walking back to her desk she awaited a reply from McGee despite his shyness like Tony he wouldn't give up easily.

"yeah but its different, his father has been investigated before and well you know what he was like then, its different to now though you didn't see him earlier….he was crying" Tim gave Ziva a serious look, her cue to get up and help.

With a sigh she heaved herself from the chair and walked back to McGee placing a hand on his shoulder.

"alright McGee I will help you, but when we find him in front of his TV watching butch Cassidy and the sun dance kid, all I will say is I told you so." She grabbed her bag from the side of her desk indicating to McGee to do the same they where going to find Tony before he did something stupid.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Tony hey open up its Tim we need to talk" Tim knocked on Tony's front door for what seemed like the hundredth time in the space of 10 minutes.

"Im not coming out Tim I don't want to talk about it just leave me alone." A voice finally came from behind the door, the proof Ziva needed to get back to work before Gibbs found out they where gone.

"you heard the man he doesn't want our help can I go now?" Ziva indicated back towards the car she was itching to get back she didn't want to be dragged into whatever this was, and she certainly wasn't going to get into trouble with Gibbs over it. Yes she cared about Tony but this was one time she knew he didn't need help from anyone, he was a grown man and could clearly take care of himself despite the obvious times where he looked like he belonged in a 4th grade class rather than in a Calvin Klein suit carrying a standard issue weapon by his side.

"listen to the women McGee, its not often she's right about things" the voice came through again, this time McGee gave a grunt of annoyance he wasn't going to just give up.

"NO Tony im not going anywhere not until you open this door" Tim began banging continuously on the door in a fit of anger.

"well I am not going to have anything more to do with this…McGee good luck and Tony! Have a good few days off" Ziva began walking back to the car, he plan was to persuade McGee to follow her in defeat but for some reason he wasn't budging he didn't even turn round to watch her leave he just carried on banging the door.

"bye Ziva and thanks I will" Tony's voice came from the door again, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice which he thought would convince Tim to go as well, but apparently not the knocking just kept getting louder.

"come on Tim give up will you" Tony's voice had a whiny tone to it this time he was obviously close to giving in to Tim.

"nope not till you open the door" Tim replied simply,

"fine ok, stop knocking your giving me a headache" Tony opened the door to a red faced Timothy "what do you want McGee I told you I was having some time off" Tony was stood in a white NCIS t-shirt and his boxers clearly someone who was planning on spending the day in front of the telly watching films and drowning in his own sorrow.

"I want to know what's really going on…come on Tony we used to tell each other everything what changed?" Tim looked slightly hurt.

"nothing changed McGee I just needed some time to sort some things out that's all" Tony began to walk back inside closely followed my Tim.

"like what? This thing with your dad you know were gonna find out what really happened you don't think he killed that lieutenant do you?" They where now both in the kitchen with Tony grabbing a beer out the fridge while Tim watched his every move.

"its not just that McGee, I cant tell you what the other reason is" Tony began to shift on his feet nervously.

"why not?" Tim looked at him "Tony why cant you tell me the other reason, is it because of me?, have I done something?" The sudden thought that it could be him that has upset him made him feel really guilty, but why.

"well yes and no I mean….oh god promise you wont hate me Tim" Tony suddenly raised his voice in a state of panic.

"wait calm down why would I hate you just tell me what's got you so upset" Tim came closer to Tony expecting his world to crumble down around him at what Tony was about to say.

"remember about a year ago when my dad last came to town and I told you I went to dinner with him" Tony began.

"yeah I remember you came back in a really strange mood I put it down to you seeing your dad, and with what you had to tell him I just assumed he hadn't taken the news to lightly why?" Tim assured Tony who was a little bit relieved that Tim knew what he was talking about.

"yeah well truth is I did go to dinner that night and me and my dad talked like I said….but I didn't actually tell him what was going on between us" Tony coward away like McGee was going to suddenly lash out and slap him across the face.

"what, you mean to tell me that there I was thinking your dad knew about our relationship when all along he didn't even know you where gay?" Tim was quite calm about the news he just felt like a complete idiot.

"that pretty much sums it up yeah…look Timmy im sorry I just couldn't do it I got to the place and as soon as I sat down he asked me if I was dating someone I said yes naturally but when he began asking me what SHE was like I couldn't bring myself to tell him please don't hate me Tim" Tony pleaded with Tim trying to get him to understand truth be told Tim hadn't told him dad either yet so he didn't really have the right to be mad at Tony otherwise he would be going against everything he believed in.

"I don't hate you Tony im just shocked that's all you had the chance to tell him and you didn't, I can see why you didn't but you could have at least told me sooner not wait till your dad was in the middle of a murder investigation to say something." Tim sighed he didn't have the energy to fight with Tony and that's the last thing he wanted to do anyway.

"look Tony the best thing to do right now is to wait till we finish the investigation and then tell him, I think he has enough on his plate as it is right now without you dropping this bomb shell on him." Tim placed his hands on Tony's shoulders bringing him close enough to wrap his arms around him, Tony slumped into the embrace he felt safe in Tim's arms, it was a rare occurrence seeing as they weren't out at work so hugging there would look a bit odd and since they worked 12 hours a day and then some it was rare they ever got time to see each other outside of work. Making it an extremely difficult relationship to build upon, Tony was surprised they had lasted this long well 2 and a half years was long in Tony's records of relationships, and Tim's for that matter.

Letting him go Tim walked towards to door again stopping to say one more thing to Tony before he left.

"its gonna be ok Tony just relax watch some films and I will see you when you get back to work"

"thanks Tim" Tim turned to leave "oh Tim wait you forgot something" Tony shouted after him,

"what?" Tim looked around him checking his pockets he couldn't remember taking anything out of his pockets. "this" Tony came close and gently kissed Tim placing his hands around Tim's neck and gently stroking the ends of his hair.

"well it seems I did forget something lucky I had you here to remind me" kissing Tony once more Tim reluctantly released him and headed for the door smiling back at Tony just as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Abby finds out

"hey McGee you haven't seen junior around anywhere have you?" DiNozzo Sr. was walking towards Tim down the corridor followed by his watch dog as Tony liked to call him, otherwise know as Probationary Agent Ned Dorneget.

"um yeah he took a few personal days off said he didn't want to get tempted by the case" Tim assured him not revealing the real reason why he had taken days off. Tim couldn't wrap his head around it I mean surely he would want to be there for his dad yeah Gibbs and Vance had taken him off the case but he could at least be around so his dad could see he supported him.

"personal days? Why would he do that?" Tim could see the look of disappointment in Sr. face he knew all he wanted to do was see his son he did care about Tony you could tell he just had a funny way of showing it that's all.

"he was taken off the case director Vance and Gibbs think its too close to home for him to be getting involved". Tim turned to leave only to be pulled back by a wavering arm.

"Tim your close to junior aren't you? Could you talk to him get him to come back I need to speak to him." Sr. had a pleading look in his eyes mixed with one of Gibbs death stares that could get you to do anything.

"well I would sir its just I already went to see him he wont budge, says he has some other matters to sort out" _damn why did I say that_ Tim thought to himself he knew Sr. would want to know what matters these were, he cant tell him that wouldn't be fair it wasn't his secret to tell, he had really landed himself in it now if Sr. was anything like Junior he wouldn't give up till he got the answer out of Tim.

"what matters would these be Timothy?" he tightened his grip around Tim's arm making Tim let out a small cry of pain.

"Oi let go, come on Mr DiNozzo you need to get back to the interrogation room now" Dorneget intercepted the two men as soon as Tim was in pain. Sr. released Tim from the crushing grip and started to follow agent Dorneget down the corridor not once taking his eyes off Tim as he continued walking the other way.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"hey abs you called?" Tim announced as he entered the lab or labby as Abby liked to call it. "Abby? Hey abs you in here?" not seeing Abby as soon as you walk into her lab wasn't an unusual occurrence however when she called you down to her lab she usually wanted to show you something so where was she.

"McGee there you are iv been waiting for you" Abby jumped out from behind her computer desk nearly knocking Tim off his feet.

"Jes…Abby you nearly gave me a heart attack don't do that….now what did you call me down here for have you found something?" Tim held his hand to his chest in a mocking sense.

"yes and no, the yes is that I found something in his blood system, alcohol of coarse but there is something else but there isn't enough to get a good enough reading from, im going to have to do a full tox panel to find out what it is. And the No is well you Tim" Abby raced through her findings she obviously had something better to discuss with Tim which she found way more important than the case.

"me? What do you want to talk to me about?" Tim looked confused yes Abby and him spoke a lot but they never had a heart to heart while at work.

"I know about you and Tony well I kind of worked it out, im clever see and I was just wondering if you two where ok cause I know Tony and he doesn't seem himself and I don't think its to do with his dad because this has happened before and well you know what he was like then. He wasn't as jumpy as he was yesterday, explain ones self Timothy". Abby suddenly broke away from her computer where she had been frantically tapping at the keys during her entire speech. Tim just stood there in complete shock how did she know about him and Tony.

"Abby I don't know how you found out and to be honest I don't want to know, but" Tim sighs "I don't know what to do abs, your right in that Tony isn't really stressed about this whole thing with his dad. He is more stressed about the fact his dad is here which means he will finally have to tell him about us. Which he had the chance to do a few months back but didn't so he's moping doesn't want to come in just in case his dad I don't know works it out or something…sounds stupid I know but you know Tony forever stubborn". Tim sat down an the stool by the work bench he placed his head in his hands, fighting back a headache while worrying about Tony wasn't a good mix plus his arm was beginning to bruise from the encounter with DiNozzo Sr. earlier.

**thank you for all the reviews so far I hope your all likeing it, I will be uploading another chapter to my other two stories soon just having a bit of writers block with them at the moment so please bare with me thank you all again **

**xxxJessexxx**


	3. A horrible discovery

"Tim you do what you think is best" Abby knelt down beside him giving him the huge Abby smile she gave everyone when they where down.

"but I don't know what that is abs I really don't, I mean I've tried talking to Tony but he wont come in…maybe…no its stupid it would never work" Tim trailed off

"no wait go back Tim what wouldn't work?"

"well maybe if I could get his dad to talk to him he might open up to him, but its stupid as he is the only suspect in a murder investigation Gibbs would never let him out of here"

"well then we will just have to bring Tony here" Abby said with a hint of something in her eye she had a plan he could tell.

"that's the issue in the first place abs he wont come in not with his dad here if he would I wouldn't be trying to think of a way of getting the two of them together now would I?."

"no you tell Tony that you want to go out for lunch or something tell him your trying to get him out the house, then all you need to do is tell him you forgot your wallet and you need to come back to NCIS to get it bring him here leave him in the lobby and I will get Gibbs to bring DiNozzo Sr. down." Abby explained her plan it seemed simple enough the only thing going through Tim's head was what she was going to tell Gibbs to get him on their side.

"one question abs what are you going to tell Gibbs?"

"you let me worry about that" she gave him a cheeky smile and carried on working.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCI S NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

As McGee knocked again for the fifth time he was beginning to worry,

"Tony! Its me open the door" Tim shouted from behind the closed door hoping it would create some movement from the other side when nothing happened that's when he decided to try the door, grabbing the handle he twisted the door surprised to find it locked. Tim looked around he remembered Tony had a back door to his place they had used it a lot in one very funny incident involving Gibbs at the front door and Tony in his underwear dancing on the kitchen counter. Tim giggled at the memory Tony had been seriously drunk that day.

Walking round the back of the house that's when he knew something wasn't right his gut was telling him that much, the result of years working for jethro Gibbs. It wasn't just that something about the house was different the back window was open for one, the second thing to catch Tim's notice was the back door ajar with a muddy footprint heading out.

Tim carefully stepped into the house taking a quick glance at the kitchen he didn't expect to see what he saw. Papers all over the floor cupboard doors swinging off hinges and pots smashed all over the floor, Tim heard the crunch of glass under his feet as he crept further into the house,

"Tony!" Tim shouted trying to find him hearing a groan from the other room Tim ran round to the living room only to find a similar set up to the kitchen only in amongst the rubbish was Tony laying on the floor covered in blood.

"Tony! Damn are you ok Tony come on please wake up don't do this to me" Tim felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he tried to revive Tony.

"Tim…I" Tony managed a few words before coughing spitting blood out his mouth, tears running down his face, "Tim….im…*cough*…scared" his whimpering cries ripped at Tim's heart who could have done this? He thought to himself, whoever it was wasn't going to get away with it.

"hey, don't worry im here just take my hand can you do that?" Tim grabbed Tony's hand only to be greeted with a death grip,

"ok I want you to stay lying down for me ok are you listening Tony, stay down while I call an ambulance ok, don't let go of my hand" Tim rummages in his jacket for his phone flipping it open he dialled 911.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCI S NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"so you came to the house and found it like this?" Gibbs looked at Tim with surprise he had only just arrived with Ziva as they where wheeling Tony into the ambulance Gibbs hadn't allowed Tim to go with him and Tim didn't press the matter despite the fact he really wanted to disobey orders just this once, Gibbs had began asking Tim what happened as the ambulance drove away.

"yeah look boss I already told you all this I came to the house something didn't feel right so I went round the back, both the window and the back door was open in think the guy must have entered through the window and exit through the door" Tim was focussing his gaze on where the ambulance had driven following it with his gaze as it disappeared out of sight.

"right ok McGee you can go now I want you back at NCIS in an hour to write up your statement" Gibbs walked away but stopped in his tracks as he sees Abby's car pull up outside the house.

"hey abs what are you doing here?" Gibbs tries to ask only to be pushed out of the way, Abby jumped straight into McGee's arms.

"how are you holding up?" she asks him as she releases him from her death grip,

"um ok I guess I just want to get to Tony" the tears begin to sting in his eyes again as he tried to hold them back.

"sorry am I missing something here?" Gibbs is started to feel a little bit on the outside as he watches the two of them.

"nothing boss I was just worried about McGee that's all, its not everyday you find you friend in a pool of his own blood in their living room" Abby put it so bluntly but that's how it was although in McGee's case it was more of a friend and twice as hard a sight to see.

"alright look don't be late I have to go" Gibbs pointed at Tim in a warning manner, he clearly wasn't in the mood to be let down.

"thank you" Tim mouthed to Abby he knew how Tony would react if Abby had said anything and Tony didn't need that on his plate as well.

"your welcome Tim im just here for you ok" she smiled at him forcing a smile to come to Tim's face.

"ok so I only have an hour im going to head to the hospital see if Tony's ok do you want to come with me?" he gestured towards the car,

"no I have to get back I only stopped by to see if you where alright and Tony of coarse, keep me updated though I want to see my favourite DiNozzo back on his feet soon"

McGee smiled he loved Abby sometimes, she was his best friend and he didn't know where he would be without her, yeah she could be a little crazy at times but that's why he loved her so much.

"give Tony my love" blowing Tim a kiss she got into the car.

"will do abs" Tim watched her drive away before getting into his own car.


	4. I love you

McGee pushed the door to Tony's room open and took a peek inside he wasn't expecting to see him looking as well as he was, thinking back most of the shock of what he saw was to do with the mess and all the glass that was on the floor. Looking at Tony now most of his injuries was the large cut to his head and the cuts that covered his arms and neck from where he had landed on the glass.

"Tim? Is that you?" McGee was surprised by the way Tony said his name it was filled with so much hurt but hurt for what?

"Hey Tony, how are you feeling?" He took a step inside the room but a barrier seemed to stop him from going any further.

"As well as can be expected I guess" Tony smiled at McGee and offered out his hand to him.

McGee smiled at him and walked over to the side of his bed the barrier that prevented him had seemed to evaporate as soon as he offered out his hand.

"I was so scared" Tim grabbed Tony's hand tight in his own feeling the comfort he got from touching him.

"All I was thinking on the way over here was please God don't let anything happen to him" Tim fought back the tears that where threatening to fall. Tony offered out his arms to Tim who wrapped his own around him pulling him in tight feeling like he never wanted to let him go again.

"I love you Tony" Tim whispered in Tony's ear.

"I know Tim and I'm sorry for putting you through all of this"

"No! don't you dare apologies this was not your fault" Tony smiled back at Tim's protection he felt guilty though for not telling him the real reason as the his attack.


	5. Vance has doubts

Tony heard the front door bell ringing, it had woken him from the best rest he had had in a long time. And since his dad came back into town his sleep had gotten worse he was beginning to get nightmares and lashing out in his sleep, so naturally he was particularly cranky that someone had woken him from this decent rest.

"Who is it?" Tony yelled coming down the stairs as he approached the front door he heard a noise coming from behind him in the kitchen. Now Tony's back window had a rusty hinge on it so whenever he opened it the window made a load squeak a recognisable squeak at that.

"who's there…Tim? Is that you?" Tony cautiously crept towards the kitchen and the thoughts running through his mind brought him to one conclusion…._god I hope its Timmy_….before Tony had a chance to realise what was going on he had a searing pain racing through his head he held his hand up to try and put some end to the pain only to find his hand covered with blood his own blood oozing from his forehead. Another blow knocked him unconscious just before he stumbled into the living room knocking over the living room table in the process.

When he came to he was holding Tim's hand tightly looking into his bright blue eyes that when he thought back to it now where filled with tears did he really mean that much to Timmy, he meant that much to him.

"Tony is that all you remember?" Gibbs held out his notepad and was sat opposite Tony in the bull pen he had been released from hospital only an hour before and was still feeling a bit groggy he had to make his statement before he went home though and it gave Tim some extra time to clean up his place before he brought him home with him. He wasn't going to take Tony home just yet they hadn't finished processing for one and he didn't think Tony would be able to cope with seeing his house again so soon after the attack.

"Yeah that's all I remember Gibbs im sorry I wish I could give you more it was just so quick you know"

"I know don't worry about it Tony you did good, I want you to go to Tim's he will take care of you I don't want you going home just yet ok"

"sure thing boss"

"alright" Gibbs stood up and squeezed his shoulder before walking over to where director Vance was standing on the stairs leading up to MTAC.

"how's agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked the approaching Gibbs.

"he's seen worse in the line of duty he'll be ok a few days off with Tim should help him out"

"you sure that's a good idea?" Gibbs looked confused at what Vance had just asked him why would it be a bad idea Tony staying with Tim for a few days.

"What do you mean Leon?"

"I just mean that those two have become rather close lately, I just wouldn't want to push them to something they might regret"

"Tony and McGee you clearly don't know DiNozzo if you think those two sharing an apartment for a few days is a problem"

"Yeah I know he puts out the whole womanising persona but do you really know agent DiNozzo like you thought you did" Vance glared at Gibbs a glare that even Gibbs would be scared of.

"Im just saying Gibbs".

**sorry I havnt uploading in a while iv been revising for my exams which I finally finished today so will give me time to do some more writing although the next update wont be till after next week as im going to france for a few days with school so wont be able to update anything im hopeing to add at least a chapter to each story before then I have alot of stories on the go at once...hopefully this makes up for the delay so enjoy and let me know what you think so far. xxx Jesse**


	6. Tim's encounter with the boss

**Sorry its been so long since my last update its just been a hectic few months and iv not really had time to update and then I totally forgot about it and iv been struggling to come up with a new chapter...but (FINALLY) here it is hope you enjoy it. let me know what you think of the story so far.**

"you gonna be ok on your own for a few hours while I head back to work, Iv just got a few things to sort out"

"yes Tim now go, go on its not like I don't know my way around, and I am a big boy now Tim" This comment caused Tim to giggle slightly.

Now despite the fact they had been together for a few years now they still hadn't moved in together, this was mostly down to the team not knowing about them so it would look a little strange if they suddenly announced they were living together. Tongues would wag so to speak.

"ok and you wouldn't mind feeding jethro would you, he hasn't had anything today"

Tony just nodded at Tim waving his hand towards the door.

"ok im going now call me if you need anything wont you?" And with that Tim was out the door, Tony had the place to himself for a few hours…well if you don't count the dog.

"Tim how's Tony doing I thought about coming round with a DVD think he will be up for it?" Abby came bounding out the elevator towards Tim's desk where he was working intensely on some computer sequence.

"Oh hey abs yeah he's good considering what he's been through in the last 24 hours, and I think a DVD sounds good he's probably bored out of his mind with my non-existent film collection".

"cool are you heading back there soon?" Abby added

"um yeah just finishing up here I was about to head back want a lift?" Tim grabbed his jacket as his computer finished closing down.

"Yeah that would be good thanks Tim".

"McGee may I speak with you a moment?" A voice came from behind them both he and Abby looked back to find director Vance exciting the elevator.

"Yeah of coarse sir"

"Privately" glaring at Abby she got the hint very quickly.

"I can pull the car round?" Tim glanced at her digging in his pockets for the keys he watched her leave.

"So sir what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well we found the guy who attacked Tony" Vance had lead him towards the stairs where they had taken up the corner.

"What! That's was quick how did you…?" Tim was cut off by Vance's answer.

"while searching DiNozzo's place we found a lot of valuables were missing TV, laptop, jewellery you get the picture so anyway, local PD got a call from a pawn shop owner said he got some kid in the shop selling off a lot jewellery and a large flat screen TV, he thought it looked suspicious so called it in when officers got there they found that the watch he was trying to sell off had Tony's name inscribed in the back luckily the officer is a friend of Tony's other wise we would never have gotten the call." As Vance finished explaining Tim felt the wave of relief over his head, it was just a kid but now he had to tell Tony he'd been through enough in the past two days he didn't need the news right now however good the news was.

"Thank you director I will let Tony know" As Tim began to walk away he was stopped again by the director's menacing voice.

"That's not all agent McGee"

"Sir?" McGee answers slightly worried now.

"Im concerned about your arrangements with DiNozzo him staying with you?…what im trying to say Timothy is that I know there is something going on between the two of you, and im concerned about your ability to work together…but we don't have to discuss this right now but im warning you now Timothy there will be questions later" Vance gave Tim once last knowing look before he left and Tim could have sworn Vance had given him a reassuring smile like he was sympathetic to his situation.

Tim just sighed as the lift doors closed on him.

**I know its short but im struggling with finishing this story, please bare with me on this one I promise I will get it finished eventually. xXxJessexXx**


	7. DiNozzo's reveal

"Tony?! Im back" Tim shouted as he closed the door behind Abby and himself.

"Iv brought Abby with me" Tim looked at Abby both sharing a puzzled look the began canvassing the house for any sign of the special agent.

"hey abs in here" McGee spoke in a quite whisper so that she could hear him from the other room. As Abby entered the living room she was greeted with the sight of Tony fast asleep and drooling onto a pile of pillows head piled up next to the fire place.

"bless his little heart he must be shattered" Abby walked over to where Tony was laying a gently stroked his hair to rise him. He stirred slightly in his sleep and finally opened his eyes grumbling as he realised where he was.

"Oh hi abs where did you come from?" Tony had a half asleep smile plastered on his face as he sat up and leant against one side of the fireplace.

"What may I ask where you doing down there?" Abby said.

"You know what abs I must have fallen asleep while watching a film, I like watching films while sitting next to a fire its cosy I do it at home all the time" Abby smiled a Tony's innocence.

"Anyway Tony I need to talk to you, I spoke to Vance earlier" Tim butted in from his place leaning against the back of the sofa.

"oh…OH!" Tony gave Abby a worried glance trying not to show Tim the same reaction but failing miserably.

"Which comes to my next point how did Vance know?" Tony looked a little bit like a child being told off by and angry father.

"Look Tim I was going to mention it" Tony got up from his warm safety that was the fire-camp he had set up on the floor.

"When were you planning on mentioning that the director! Knew about us and at any moment could transfer one of us or worse fire us."

"look Tim I know you mad but it was an accident he asked me to do some undercover work a while back and he may have accidentally seen my phones screensaver" Tony tried to protect himself from the rage that was most likely to come from Tim at any point.

"And what screensaver would that be…not the one of you and me in the park with jethro?" Tim was becoming more angry by the second.

"Yeah the one where were you know…"

"Kissing!?" Abby suddenly interjected.

"yes Abby thank you for that input" Tim replied

"Look im sorry Tim I left my phone in his office he wasn't meant to see it he said he wouldn't say anything if I promised it wouldn't affect my work."

"well obviously things have changed he warned me that there will be an internal affairs investigation and some point in the future Tony, we need to come clean about this to everyone"

"Wait one minute Abby is stood right there you wouldn't be saying any of this with her here…unless…She knew as well! You told her and your getting angry at me when you did the same thing!" Tony was suddenly very aware of Abby's presence in the room more than usual.

"Well actually I worked it out, you two aren't really subtle" Abby tried to put a light hearted spin to the ever increasing argument.

"Same thing with Vance…so Tim when were you planning on telling me that Abby knew?"

"Tonight actually that's part of the reason why she's here" Tim replied he was the one looking sheepish now, it was like they had swapped roles.

"So what's out next step?" Tony asked more calmly now it was as if he had worked out there was no point in arguing about something neither of them could fix.

"We tell the rest of the team and if Vance feels we cant work together then it will go from there most likely one of us will be transferred and with you being the senior agent it will mostly probably be me" McGee had a saddened tone to his voice he knew the consequences of their relationship when they started they had just hoped it would carry on the way it was without anyone ever finding out. But as they knew all to well life didn't always work that way.

"we go in first thing tomorrow morning and tell them what's going on agreed?" Tim asked

"Agreed, come here" Tony moved towards Tim with his arms held out wrapping Tim in tightly rubbing his hand across his back.

"Im sorry about all this Tim"

"me too"

Abby just smiled at the sight before her she did feel a little out of place in this intimate moment between the two so decided to head into the kitchen to give them some space and time alone.

By the time she had made a cup of tea Tim entered the room sighing like someone who was so fed up with life all he could do was breath he couldn't be bothered to do anything else.

"I noticed you didn't tell him about his attacker, any particular reasoning for that?"

Abby asked with a concerned look on her face as she leant against the kitchen work surface.

"Look abs he doesn't need it right now and besides he seems to be improving I don't want to drag him back down, not just yet anyway"

"You know your going to have to tell him eventually he will have to testify in court after all and he cant do that without knowing can he now?" Abby gave him a knowing look.

"Your right abs, but you saw him in there that's probably the best sleep he's had in a long time im not about the ruin that by worrying him with this….NO im not going to tell him yet but I will tell him…eventually" Tim was beginning to babble worrying about lying to Tony he'd lied to him on to many times he was beginning to feel guilty.

"Your telling him tomorrow before your meeting with Vance" Abby gave him a stern voice she knew she could get Tim to do what she wanted with that voice.

"Fine you win im telling him in the morning, you happy now".

"Yep! Now come on lets try and have some fun before the hell that is tomorrow" Abby grabbed Tim's hand and dragged him back into the living room.


	8. The Leroy Jethro Gibbs charm

**No tony or tim in this chapter but it is relevent to the plot I promise, this chapter includes alot of Gibbs action hes brilliant 3 anyway I wont give anything away you can read on and find out for youself what happens enjoy xXxJessexXx**

Gibbs entered interrogation to find a young boy of no more than 18 he would say, and looking quite full of himself for someone under arrest for assaulting a federal agent.

"So is this cause I whacked that cop or whatever" The boy smugly asked he knew damn well why he was there he was just trying to be clever.

"Yeah and it wasn't a cop, he was a federal agent…MY agent" Gibbs didn't even look up from the file he was pretending to read through, to be honest he couldn't care less about this kid he was just going on a gut instinct about him that he didn't just brake into Tony's place to rob it.

"You want to know what I think, and your gonna listen to this cause I want a straight answer from you. You didn't brake into my agents home to steal from him did you?" Gibbs gave the boy a mock smile.

"Yeah why else would I have been there? You don't brake in to just whack a guy" the boy simply put he had obviously been interrogated before, what was different about this time was he was being interrogated by Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"look pal iv been in this situation before so what am I looking at here few months in juvi some community maybe but you see the thing is im a sweetheart I give the jury some sob story about my mother never being there for me as a kid, or living with an abusive father you get the picture no jury is going to be able to look past the tears." The boy had moved in close to Gibbs now and was talking in a hushed tone revealing his get out of jail free card to Gibbs.

"well I think you underestimate federal hearings the jury is going to be harsher who knows you might get some time in the big house for this one because when I get up there and show them these" Gibbs slammed a pile of pictures onto the table causing the boy to jump back "They are gonna see right through your little act, so why don't you do yourself a favour and tell me…"

The boy was still a little stunned by Gibbs's outburst but maintained his cool guy façade.

"Tell you what exactly?" The boy just folded him arms as if he didn't know what Gibbs was talking about.

"who hired you!" Gibbs shouted he wasn't going to play nice with this kid.

"who hired me…no one hired me this was all my doing im man enough to admit that" Gibbs just laughed at the boys confidence he was going to brake this kid easy.

"take a look, go on" The boy looked down at the pictures of Tony in the hospital bloody face broken hand wrapped up face bruised so much that Tony had become unrecognisable.

"this is what you'll be getting in prison if you don't tell me who hired you" The boy was beginning to cave Gibbs could tell he clearly didn't want to go to prison and juvi was a safe place in this kids mind in comparison. He was looking guiltier by the minute, they both sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"Come on kid I don't have all day".

"if I tell you, can you get me a lighter sentence because I helped you?" the boy started looking worried the whole hard man act had been lost as soon as Gibbs started talking about the big house.

"who hired you?"

"I don't know his name I just know it was an older guy told me to brake into the cops house he asked me to get the guys computer, mail, and any photos that where around the place. I thought it was strange I mean who wants to steal photos. But I did it he said I could take something for myself but only one item nothing else, but hey a guys got to eat you know". The boy sniggered.

"This man what he look like?" Gibbs cut the kid off he really didn't need his sob story.

"big guy, old like I said, about 60 maybe older I don't know, well dressed he was in a suit, I asked him why this guy in particular just said it was family business and I should keep my nose out." Gibbs jumped up from his chair and rushed for the door leaving the kid looking quite baffled and scared in his chair.

"Hey what about me!?" The kid shouted after him, but it was too late Gibbs was gone.

**Just wanted to say thank you to all my followers and to DS2010, gottahavemyncis, LIGHTNSHADOWS and to Hendrick248848 for their reviews its been a boost for me to get this story flowing again xXxJessexXx**


	9. Who knew?

"you did it didn't you?" Gibbs came storming into the conference room after racing up from interrogation not stopping for anything or anyone, he wanted answers and he was going to get them.

"Agent Gibbs how nice of you to finally grace me with your presence"

"Don't give me that DiNozzo charm I want the truth did you order the hit on Tony?"

Gibbs slammed the case file down on the table revealing some of the photos that had been loosely stuffed in. Senior looked down noticing the sliding photos, he reached down pulling the photo the rest of the way out of the file sliding it across the table to face him. And what he was faced with caused a smirk to fill his ageing appearance.

"something funny about that?! Your son was beaten half to death, now I have a kid downstairs telling me you where the one who hired him, that true?"

"oh junior you couldn't have just listened to me" He smirked again causing Gibbs to lash out swiping the photograph and the file across the room, Senior didn't even flinch he just watched as the loose papers floated elegantly to the ground.

"so what if I did?, the kid was asking for it he should have listened to me when I was teaching him about this world, I told him that people like that would have it coming to them and when I found out that he was one of them" He practically spat the words at Gibbs.

"You what decided to teach him a lesson?!" Gibbs shouted back.

"Yeah I warned him but does he ever listen to me NO!" senior stood up staring Gibbs in the face in a battle for control of the situation both where strong men and weren't often refused, no one got on the wrong side of these men.

"you want to be his father go ahead see how difficult it is you'll soon be begging me to take him back".

"I've been more of a father to that boy than you will ever be". Gibbs whispered back in a menacing voice.

"well it is what you've always wanted, you want my boy well you have him, he's all yours" Senior took a seat smirking again folding his arms in victory.

"He's better off without you, and for the record he's a man not a dog, you cant just pass him off when you please" and with that Gibbs was gone out the door, he had one place he wanted to be right now and with his determination he was heading straight there.

**NCIS**

"Gibbs what are you doing here?" Tony answered the door to a red faced Gibbs.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Tony was a little taken back by this question normally Leeroy Jethro Gibbs didn't need to ask he just did it anyway.

"Yeah come in, Boss if this is about my father though I dont think I want to know" Tony shut the door behind him and followed the older man into the kitchen.

"Yes and No...first of all you and Tim I'm happy for the both of you...and second..." Gibbs was interupted "Wait what you know about me and Tim!?" Tony stood looking at the man in shock, how on earth did he know he's so oblivious to anything involving matters of the heart.

"Of coarse I noticed Tony I'm not an idiot" Gibbs just smirked.

"But why didn't you say anything, tell me you knew I mean we where just coming to tell you actually"

"Because it was none of my buissness I figured you would tell me in your own time whenever that was" Gibbs had moved toward the coffee machine, well it had been one hell of a day and he was gonna need it.

"yeah I get that but why bring it up now, here I mean?"

"Because Tony, something has come up in the investigation that you should be aware of...your father was the one who put out the hit on you, he hired that kid to hit you" Gibbs put it simply the only was Gibbs knew how to.

"Wha..t...my father did this to me" Tony's voice had become shaky and uncontrollable "Why? Did you tell you why?" Tony had regained the confidence in his voice although the tone was mostly made up of anger.

"Because Tony, he wanted to teach you a lesson show you that he was right all along about...who you are"

"people like me always get what's coming to them, were just asking for it" Tony looked down his mind raced back to the age of 10 sitting in the park with his dad walking past are two guys one has his hand in the other guys back pocket and the other man has his hand wrapped around his partners waist. His dad starts to tell him about _"Those people, one day they will get whats coming to them juniour you remember that, you stay away from anyone like that they only want to poison you"_

"Tony, your father was never right" Tony looked up at Gibbs who's eyes had become soft behind his hard macho man exsterior, making Tony feel...safe.

"I know Gibbs, I know. So um whats gonna happen to him now then?"

"Well if the kid who actually hit you is willing to testify we should be able to get him for conspracy to commit assault, it's something at least but because he wasn't the one to actually hit you we cant send him down for much."

"right, um Gibbs if it's alright with you I want to see him...my father that is I need to see him" Tony looked innocent in his possition.

"If thats what you want?"  
>"It is"<br>"Ok then I will sort something out, but right now you need to be with Tim, get some rest watch a movie or something try not to think about it"  
>"Thank you Gibbs for telling me, I'm glad it was you that did".<p>

Gibbs just nodded at Tony as he found his own way out the house, leaving Tony standing helpless in the kitchen looking like he was about to brake down but was having a moral debate about it with his concience.

**Hey hope this chapter satisfys your DiNozzo fix for the time being untill I can get the next chapter written for you all...hope ya'll enjoying the story so far, its only gonna get better...Just wanted to say thank you to _dragonlover44, LIGHTNSHADOWS, DS2010 and Gravind divine _for posting the reviews thank you so much its been a real boost to get this one finished. I write for you for people who like my stuff and I'm glad you all do it means so much to me and I'm so happy to have such great feedback from you all about my writing. keep checking back for new chapters its not over yet hehe :) xXxJessexXx**


	10. The secrets out for both DiNozzo's

Tony was nervous he wasn't going to lie, he knew what his father had done and to be quite honest it scared him. He didn't know what to expect when he walked into that room but for now he was behind the safety and security of the glass watching while they brought his father in from holding.

Tony hadn't seen his father in a while well not since he went to lunch with him, but the man looked different there was something new in him something…evil.

"Tony you ready?" Tim asked Tony had told him what happened as soon as he had gotten home that evening, Tim had insisted he come down with Tony to see his father as moral support and Tony hadn't argued with that fact, in all honesty he was glad Tim was there he wanted him to hear what he had to say to his father.

Tony grabbed Tim in a tight embrace forcing back the tears that where threatening to fall.

"Thank you Timmy for being here." He muffled into the shoulder of Tim's jacket.

"come on now, lets get this over with shall we" Tim tried to stay strong for Tony's sake.

Walking towards that door was the worst few seconds of Tony's life, his emotions went wild, filling his head with thoughts of what he was going to expect on the other side provoking anger, sadness, nervousness, but also a hint of excitement at the thought of seeing his father because at the end of the day he was still his dad and he had to love him it was the rule of family.

"You have 10 minutes Tony and I'm going to be right through there, just give me the signal if you want out ok" Gibbs opened the door for Tony allowing him to go in alone. Gibbs felt guilty for doing this to Tony, it felt like he was leading him to the lions den.

"Junior!?"

"Da…Anthony" Tony couldn't call him by dad not now not after what he had done.

"What no hug…no of coarse not you cant even acknowledge that I'm even your father can you?"

"Well what do you expect after what you've done" Tony snapped his previous shyness wiped away in a single sentence.

"What I've done, I've only done what I thought was best for my son"

"And having me nearly killed that's your idea of what's best for me?"

"No, of coarse it isn't, the kid was only supposed to knock you out if you where home so as not to be caught besides you brought it upon yourself"

"Oh really and do explain that to me"

"Well for one its because you where supposed to be at work, not sure why you weren't completely messed with my plans, and secondly you and that filth, McGee is his name? Doing god knows what"

"Tim, you did this because of Tim, you didn't even know about that I never told you"

"Just because you didn't tell me junior doesn't mean I didn't find out another way…its not like you flaunt it everywhere is it?" He shouted at Tony now who was stood in shock at the sudden realisation of what had really happened and why.

"flaunt it?!" Tony snapped back

"Yeah that picture in your wallet, yeah that's right you cant hide it from me now junior…when we went to lunch you dropped your wallet on the floor, do you remember that?" He gave Tony a sneering look now trying to over power him.

"But why nearly kill me dad why!?"

"Because I wanted to show you I was right all along, remember when you where a teenager how I took you out that time to the zoo and that 'couple'….well you know what they where doing anyway do you remember what I told you about people like them?"

"Yes, you said to me that they wouldn't be able to get away with living a life like that and that someone someday would teach them a lesson or two. You didn't believe me then and you don't now clearly, as they have brainwashed you."

"I haven't been brain washed dad I fell in love which is more than you ever did!, you don't know how to love and you know what I have sympathy for you as you will never understand how I feel about Tim it doesn't matter that we're gay all that SHOULD matter dad is that he's good to me and treats me well and is always there for me no matter what!" Tony was screaming at him now making Tim on the other side of the glass worry, his dad was unpredictable he could do anything to Tony if he wanted to.

"And that dad is all I came here to say, I hope you rot in hell but you know what I have the pleasure in knowing you that the worst thing for you will be never seeing me again and that is going to kill you more than anything isn't it dad, because you finally wont be able to control my life." And with that Tony slammed the door behind him and was in the elevator before Tim or Gibbs could stop him.

**I have a feeling this story is coming to an end, but not for a few more chapters yet dont worry about that. Let me know what you think as always and constructive critisism is always welcome xXxJessexXx**


	11. Another secret?

"You've done some stupid things before Gibbs but this just reaches the limit, how could you put an agent at risk like that?!" Vance was pacing back and forth by the window behind his desk. He had called Gibbs into his office after another agent had told him about the arranged meeting between Tony and his father.

"You left one of your agents in a room…ALONE! I may add…With a man YOU know to be behind his attack he is dangerous you knew that and you still put him in that room... Well I hope you have an explanation on the matter or is that it your just going to forget this ever happened?!"

Gibbs just looked at him with a slight smirk on his face.

"This is funny to you isn't it?" Vance had stopped pacing now and was stood facing Gibbs. He sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend. "you know Jethro your always storming head on into things you never thought for one second there that Tony could have been hurt…again and not just physically this time." Vance had calmed down quite a bit now and Gibbs smirk had been wiped off his face by what Vance had just said.

"I know, but he wanted to see his father, who am I to stop that"

"you're his boss and his friend, you should have realised what this would do to him he's been hurt enough hasn't he?" He was trying to get Gibbs to understand the consequences of this.

"The boy needed an explanation he needed to hear WHY his father did what he did"

"Jethro you are….insufferable….BUT I can see your point"

"Thank you sir" Gibbs went to leave but was stopped by Vance's voice.

"However if I ever hear that you've gone behind my back like this again, us being friends isn't going to help your career, do you understand me Gibbs?" Vance gave him a stern look. Gibbs however had heard many of Vance's empty threats before so just nodded in reply before leaving.

"And shut the door" Vance shouted after him.

**NCIS**

"Tony!?" Tim had followed Tony in the elevator he knew where he had gone where he always goes when he's had a bad day at the office….The roof.

"Tony! You up here?" Tim scanned the roof top before his eyes fell on the one person he wanted to see, curled up against an out of use air vent Tony was looking out into the horizon.

"Tony, are you ok I was worried about you after you ran off like that" Tim came over and sat down next to Tony.

"Hahaha" Tony began to laugh, Tim just looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Tim asked

"Nothing its just for the first time since I was a kid, I was able to stand up to him…I don't know I guess I just feel a great weight lifted from me you know its hard to explain"

"Tony I get it" Tony looked at Tim for the first time since he had gotten there.

"You do?"

"Yeah same thing happened with me and my dad, well not the same thing but you know what I mean…and well one day I just snapped I'd had enough." A tear came to Tim's eye as he thought back to the day he walked out on his dad.

"I haven't been back since" he added causing Tony to wrap his arm around his shoulder.

"It's why where so perfect together" Tony laughed.

"What because our fathers are so messed up?!" Tim asked

"No because we know we will never end up like them" Tim laughed at Tony's response he thought he was going to come out with some philosophical reason about them not letting their father's run their lives or something.

"Tony?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up will you" Tony just smiled and kissed Tim's forehead

They sat in silence for some time before Tony final spoke

"Thank you Timmy"

"What for?"

"For finding me" Tim smiled and lay his head against Tony's shoulder.

They must have been sat there for some time just looking out into the horizon because before they knew it the sun was setting behind the buildings.

"Shall we head home?" Tim asked standing up and hold his hand out to help Tony up as well.

"Not just yet there is something I need to do first"

"Ok shall I just meet you back at mine then?"

"Yeah don't wait up though it may take some time"

"What are you doing?"

"That Timothy is a surprise."

**Hey me again, hope your liking it I'm loving all the great feedback from you all. I'm really starting to enjoy writing this story and I really dont want it to end but all good things must come to an end...but dont worry its not ending yet still got a few more chapter left to write.**

**xXxJessexXx if you have any suggestions on stories I could write after this one please let me know **


	12. With Abby's help

"Tony finally I thought you where never getting here" Abby jumped up from her computer and grabbed Tony in an embrace.

"Yeah sorry Abs I couldn't get rid of Tim, so you ready to get going?"

"Yeah I 'am I've been ready for over and hour now, let me just tell Gibbs where heading out." Abby rushed off to the other room, grabbing the phone she dialled the number she probably dialled the most in one day. The gruff voice of Gibbs answered on the other end.

"Hey Gibbs just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out for the rest of the day"

"Um…ok well have fun Abs whatever your doing" Tony watched from the other room as Abby put the phone back down onto the receiver and headed towards him.

"Right you ready to go, I'm so excited about this you know"

"Yeah I could tell when I rang to ask for your help."

"Well it's a huge thing Tony"

"You don't need to keep reminding me of that"

NCIS

The snow was gently falling on the pair as they walked down the main street, Abby marvelled at the windows with their glow from all the Christmas decorations shining down onto her face.

"don't you just love this time of year?" She asked a rather quiet Tony.

"Yeah, I suppose"

"Hey I know what happened today wasn't easy, but try not to think about it, besides you have bigger things to think about today it's a whole new beginning to your life".

"Yeah your right Abby I shouldn't let what my father did ruin today for me."

"Well said now come on at this rate the place will be shut by the time we get there"

NCIS

It was a posh place Tony wasn't gonna deny that one, and he was so happy he was wearing his work suit otherwise he really wouldn't have looked at place here. Looking towards Abby though she REALLY didn't look like she belonged but it didn't matter because she didn't look right anywhere it was because of that he admired her so much.

"Good afternoon sir, mam how may I help you today"

"Where here to look for a ring, well two actually"

"for you two?" the women asked.

"Well no were not together its for him and his partner Timothy"

"Oh of coarse well we have a great range of male engagement rings, its become a very popular thing recently they are normally bought by women wanting to propose to their boyfriends but we get a lot of men in here also. So here are the best ones we have in at the moment the catalogue is right there if you find something you like we can always order it in for you, just let me know if you come to a decision."

"Thank you very much" Abby smiled at the women who retreated to talk to another couple who had just walked in.

"Thank you for being here Abs I couldn't have made this decision alone"

"No problem Tony, It's what friends are for and don't worry I'm awesome at keeping secrets…sort of….I will just make sure I stay away from Tim for a while, until you ask him that is". She gave him a mischievous smile and continued to look at the samples laid out on a cushion on the surface.

**Hey guys hope you liked the new update as always the reviews you have been given are greatly recieved thank you to all the supporters xXxJessexXx will update soon promise xx**


	13. Ok here goes

"Ok here goes, thanks again Abby"

"No need to thank me, now go on get in there and do what you came for" Abby gave him one last hug before climbing back into her car.

"Ok Tony don't be nervous, its like Abby said just get in there and do it like a band aid just rip it off" Tony began nervously walking towards the door. He grabbed the handle waiting for the click it always made when you opened Tim's front door.

Looking around the front entrance Tony could see into the kitchen the dining room and the living room, but no sign of Tim anywhere having one last glance round Tony spotted a flickering light coming from just beyond the kitchen window. With curiosity he slowly approached finding to his surprise Tim sat out in the garden.

"Tony your home, this is cant believe you did all this, is this what you meant by a surprise?" Tim came over to Tony who stood in shock in the doorway. The garden was filled with flickering candles big and small all over the place in bushes in trees even a few laid out on the lawn mower Tony had promised to put away a week ago.

Laying out on the patio furniture was a basket filled with food, cheeses and meats of all varieties.

"Um actually Timmy I didn't…Abby! Of coarse" Tim just looked at him slightly puzzled.

"But this is perfect for tonight" this just caused an even more confused McGee.

"Never mind shall we just sit down and enjoy this"

NCIS

"Tim there is something I wanted to tell you first of all"

"Yeah" Tim put down his glass to focus on Tony.

"Well…ok firstly I wanted to thank you for being there for me throughout everything I mean this thing with my dad wasn't easy to go through and I'm glad I have you here to help me through this"

"Well its what couples do"

"Yeah just let me finish this because if I need to get it out. Ok Tim you mean the world to me you know that, and I cant imagine my life without you in it."

"That's the knock to your head talking now" Tim sniggered.

"No, not this time Tim, right I'm just gonna come out with it…Timothy McGee you mean everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so I was wondering…." Tony got out the ring box and placed it on the table in front of Tim who just looked at it in shock, "Go on open it" Tony insisted. Tim grabbed the box with caution and opened it slowly to reveal two silver bands both with the pattern of a rose engraved into them, with the vine entwining round the rest of the band. Both the rings had a single diamond imbedded into it and on the inside there was a message specially engraved into the metal… "_No one __will__ recognize you for what you __are__" _Tim picked up the other ring and engraved into that one read _"People seldom do,_ The slipper and the rose, first film we ever watched together" Tim replied slipping the ring onto his finger.

"So is that a yes then?" Tony enquired

"There is no other answer Tony" Tim leant over and kissed Tony with all the passion and love he had built up.

"I love you so much Tony, you know after everything that's happened I don't think there is anything that can brake us apart".

"Hell no and if they try.." Tony showed a fist in mock of what would happen

NCIS

"Tony!, so what did he say?" Abby came bounding over to Tony who had just entered he lab. Holding up his own hand to reveal the shining silver ring he had bought the night before.

"Oh My God! That's fantastic come here you" She grabbed Tony in a tight embrace one of those I'm never letting you go sort of hugs she does so well.

"So yeah he said yes, I still cant believe I'm engaged Tony DiNozzo is engaged!" Tony had a great big smile plastered all over his face.

"Yeah and I cant believe I'm the one who got him to this point" Tim entered the room behind Tony, being greeted with a shriek and an Abby being flung onto him.

"Wow hey Abs I'm guessing your happy about this then?!" He mocked.

"Hell yes this is incredible I cant believe my favourite guys are getting married.

"Who's getting married?" The gruff voice of Gibbs entered the ever increasing group.

"oh hey boss, um well guess you should know as well me and Tim here have decided to get married"

"brilliant when's the wedding?" Gibbs smiled

"Don't know yet it only happened last night we haven't decided anything"

"Oh well send me and invite wont you... come here you" Gibbs grabbed Tony in an embrace something Tony wasn't used to but graciously accepted the rare display of affection.

"there was another reason why I was down here actually Tony I wanted to let you know they are taking your dad to holding today where he will remain till sentencing"

"Right…well good riddens then is all I have to say, nothing is going to ruin this moment for me Gibbs nothing"

"He's asking to see you before he goes"

"tell him I don't want to have anything to do with him ever again".

"Fair enough Tony it's your choice after all".

And with that Gibbs was gone, leaving Tony, Tim and Abby set and ready to celebrate, Abby had already brought a bottle of champagne out from her office.

"Who's ready to party then?!"

**sorry to say guys but thats the end...of this story anyone ready for a sequel to this, I'm going to make another story and base it around tim and his father, the guys will still be engaged at the start of the next story and it will envolve the wedding at the end of it. thank you for all the support during this story and I hope you enjoy the second one just as much as the first xXxJessexXx**


	14. Authors Note on sequel

**Hello my lovely followers first of all I would like to apologies for the very, very long gap between finishing the DiNozzo secret and creating this new promised sequel but finally it is here and I have just uploaded the first instalment its called **_**McGee's secret**_** this new story is going to be based on Tim and his father and their relationship in the run up to the wedding of the year yes the Tony-McGee wedding is fast approaching. Anyway please check it out if you loved the first story and I really hope you stick with me on this one. xXxJessexXx**


End file.
